As semiconductor device geometries continue to decrease, the importance of ultra clean processing increases. Aqueous cleaning within a tank of fluid (or a bath) followed by a rinsing bath (e.g., within a separate tank, or by replacing the cleaning tank fluid) may achieve desirable cleaning levels. After removal from the rinsing bath, absent use of a drying apparatus, bath fluid may evaporate from the substrate's surface and cause streaking, spotting and/or leave bath residue on the surface of the substrate. Such streaking, spotting and residue can cause subsequent device failure. Accordingly, much attention has been directed to improved methods for drying a substrate as it is removed from an aqueous bath.
A method known as Marangoni drying creates a surface tension gradient to induce bath fluid to flow from the substrate in a manner that leaves the substrate virtually free of bath fluid, and thus may avoid streaking, spotting and residue marks. Specifically, during Marangoni drying a solvent miscible with the bath fluid (e.g., IPA vapor) is introduced to a fluid meniscus which forms as the substrate is lifted from the bath or as the bath fluid is drained past the substrate. The solvent vapor is absorbed along the surface of the fluid, with the concentration of the absorbed vapor being higher at the tip of the meniscus. The higher concentration of absorbed vapor causes surface tension to be lower at the tip of the meniscus than in the bulk of the bath fluid, causing bath fluid to flow from the drying meniscus toward the bulk bath fluid. Such a flow is known as a “Marangoni” flow, and can be employed to achieve substrate drying with reduced streaks, spotting or bath residue on the substrate.
Achieving uniform Marangoni drying of a substrate can be difficult and in some cases particles from the bath fluid may re-attach to and contaminate the substrate. As such, methods and apparatus for reducing particle re-attachment during rinsing and/or substrate drying are desired.